1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a method for the cleaning of clothes and an apparatus for the method.
2. Description of the prior art
Clothes that are worn by workers, for example, in a nuclear power station are stained by not only sweat but also radioactive substances. Such clothes are usually subjected to a dry cleaning so that radioactive substances can be removed, but sweat remains in the clothes. In order to solve this problem, the development of emulsive soaps for dry cleaning has been studied, but useful soaps have not yet been developed.